Unheard and new - The Quadwizard Tournament (drafts)
by DarkMage999
Summary: Mahoukotoro is invited for the first ever Quadwizard Tournament. Will everything be chaotic and ultimate disaster or a succesful decision? Will drama escalate even further? Will frienships last or new ones created? Find out with Unheard and new - the Quadwizard Tournament. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION AND MY OCs!s
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfiction was supposed to be published much later, but my mind wouldn't let me sleep or be calm, so I decided to drop it now.**

**I tried my best not to make my OCs Mary Sue or OP (Overpowered).**

**There has been a long research for this fanfiction. I wanted to be as accurate as possible for presenting Japanese culture without being cringe.**

**Let's start.**

chapter 1

"Are you for real?!"

Everyone was talking. The Great Feast was about to start.

Everyone was excited for this year.

Dumbledore clapped his hands to get their attention.

"This year unlike the others will be different. This year Hogwarts will host an event that hasn't been hosted since the end of eighteenth century …"

Some students understood where this was going while others were completely confused.

"Blimey Harry. The Triwizard Tournament is going to be held." Ron whispered to his friends.

"The Triwizard Tournament?"

Harry was curious.

"It's one of the biggest events in the magic community. Three schools compete – Hogwarts, Beauxbouton and Durmstrang." Hermione explained fast.

"I see."

Harry's confusion disappeared and continued to listen.

"… But there is a catch. It won't be the Triwizard Tournament this time, but the Quadwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Whispers were heard from every corner of the Hall followed by "This is outrageous" from the Slytherin table.

"Silence, silence."

It got quiet again.

"Now as I was saying a forth school will be joining us. I hope you've heard of Mahoukotoro."

Dumledore ended his speech and everyone continued with the Feast.

"No way." Hermione was amazed and shocked.

"Vat's roung Mione?" Ron stuffed his mouth with some chicken.

Harry was again confused.

"Mahoukotoro is one of the top 11 magic schools registered with the International Confederation of Wizards. Additionally they are the school with the smallest students' body. That's not what make things weird. Books don't have much information about them too." Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell."

Somewhere else on a volcanic island Mahoukotoro was situated. Currently the top three golden robes students were inside the school president's office, relaxing and drinking tea.

"What are we going to do about Hogwarts?" a guy with side swept long black hair asked taking a sip from his tea.

"We already know what we need about Hogwarts. Besides isn't at this time of the year cold there?" a guy with pastel blue hair that looked almost white crossed his arms.

"I think so, but you should ask Rina. She'll give you a better answer Joo." the black haired guy looked towards Rina who was sitting on the coach playing with her pet snake Zen.

Joo went near her and looked at her in the black shades she was wearing.

Rina stopped playing with Zen and concentrated on what Joo was about to say.

"Rina what's the weather in England during this time of the year?" Joo asked excitingly.

"It can be pretty cold, but there are some warm moments too."

There was quietness until …

"YES! NOW I CAN WEAR MY LEATHER COAT!"

Joo jumped excitingly.

"Better see what cosmetics I have for cold weather."

And Joo ghosted fast leaving trails of dust behind him.

The black haired guy chuckled at his friend's antics.

"Joo never changes, doesn't he."

Rina didn't seem to listen to him as she was now laying on the coach and with her left arm petting Zen.

The guy frowned.

Rina chuckled.

"I was listening. Don't make such faces Raiden. Besides that's where Joo's charm lays. I thought you knew that."

"Oooooh. Then what about me Ri?" Raiden teased her.

She stood from the coach and went behind him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I like you. That's what matters." she whispered in his ear.

"I'm very tempted to kiss you right now, you know." He casually said.

She giggled.

"Maybe another time Rai. Besides I need to help Onoki with some paperwork before we go to Hogwarts."

"Right. See you later Ri."

By the time he said that she has already left.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time to drop chapter two.**

chapter 2

"So that's Hogwarts!"

Ten students from their last year were preparing to leave for Hogwarts at night.

"Before we go, I need to remind you to be as polite as possible and not blunt. Where we are going the culture is drastically different and I need all of you to respect it even if you don't like it." Headmaster Yamato looked at Rina. "Simply said be at your best behavior. To be sure everything goes well Ametsuchi - sensei will come with us."

Ametsuchi – sensei or Ametsuchi Hotoke was the Defence against Dark Arts and Dark Arts at Mahoukotoro. When people saw him they could tell he wasn't one to mess up with, but his teen-like face betrayed his aura.

"Pleasure to see you again Ametsuchi – sensei." Headmaster Yamato bowed ninety degrees down.

"Likewise Yamato – kocho." Ametsuchi bowed back.

"Now that we are all here let's go. Hachiro."

The headmaster whistled Hachiro's name loudly.

A big pale pink dragon with red eyes arrived. The dragon was around fifteen meters long with an enchanted cabin placed on his back.

Everyone hopped on and left Minami Iwo Jima.

The first hour was ok until the triplets – Yan, Yu and Yat-Sen started complaining about everything.

"Why haven't we arrived?" Yan started the complaints.

"It takes so much time." Yu pretended to die.

"Why didn't we apperate there?" It would be so convenient." Yat-Sen tried to reason.

Everyone in the cabin were annoyed. Some showed it while others didn't.

The triplets didn't seem to notice and continued with their antics. That was until Onoki stepped up.

Onoki or Onoki Mamori was half-human half-oni and the Vice-President of the Student Council. He looks intimidating thanks to his height and redish tinted skin with small horns, but his looks betray him as he is the opposite of intimidating in terms of personality. That doesn't mean he can't get angry or furious. Once he gets beyond furious nobody is safe.

"You three, SHUT UP! Some of us are trying to sleep.

The others ignored what was going to come next.

The triplets looked at each other and an evil smile formed.

"Says who?" Yan taunted Onoki.

Onoki glared at them.

"Yes, yes." Yu continued.

"Weren't you loud?" Yat-Sen finished.

The triplets continued making funny faces at Onoki.

"Continue with that and I'm going to personally wake Komuri-san to deal with you three." Onoki said while pointing to Rina's body.

The triplets went quiet.

"Good. If I hear one more word or sound I'm giving you 'that'. It's in your interest to be quiet." Onoki was pissed off at this point and watched the night scenery until he fell asleep.

"Oh my gosh. The foreign students have arrived." a female Hogwarts student said loudly.

Everyone in the corridors went towards the windows to see.

Students from Beaxbaton, Durmstrang and Mahoukotoro were walking towards Hogwart's gate.

"I never imagined Hogwarts to be this big." Joo said surprised while being amazed at the castle's architecture.

"I bet it looks even more spectacular on the inside." Raiden said.

"The Beauxbaton students went near the door and entered the Hall. But what caught the attention of the Mahoukotoro students was the fact they did quite the entrance.

"_Nobody told us we had to do an entrance."_ thought Rina.

Raiden sensed the uneasiness in Rina.

"What's wrong?"

"We didn't prepare any entrance." Rina said quietly and slowly.

"And so what? It's just entering a Hall. It can't be that bad."

As on cue Beauxbaton's performance received deafening applause from the Hogwarts' students and staff alike.

"You see now."

Raiden was shocked and lost at words. Like he was under hypnosis.

"Are you even listening to me?" Rina broke his trance like state.

"Ah sorry." Raiden awkwardly smiled and apologized.

Rina rolled her eyes under her black shades.

Durmstrang entered with a fierce and badass way. Both girls and boys looked with amazement.

"Wow." Rina stared with a slightly opened mouth.

She received some strange looks from her classmates.

"What?! Don't tell me you didn't see those sharp and well executed movements. I've never seen such cool stuff performance." Rina straightened her composure.

"_Sometimes we forget you have a thing for weapons."_ Raiden and Joo thought at the same time.

"_Cut it out you two."_

Even louder applauses were echoing from before.

"Rai, Joo, do what I do." Rina said before transforming into shadow.

Raiden transformed into shadow into fire and Joo into ice.

Their classmates looked at them, but didn't say anything. In a way they knew what they will be doing now."

Onoki and and a guy with serious expression entered first. Behind them were the triplets and two other guys. One of them had light orange hair with a redish brown bandana around his forehead and the second guy had a spiky blue black hair caught in a ponytail and black surgery mask with the kanji for 'sound' on top.

It was a simple and sophiscated walk that could bore someone to death.

The Slytherins boo'd at them for a second until three masses of shadow, fire and ice emerged from nowhere. The masses started moving around the Hall, thus destroying Slytherins confident smirks and leaving them in shock.

The remaining Mahoukotoro students subtly smirked.

The fire turned into Phoenix, the ice in eagle and the shadow in dragon, leaving people shocked and amazed.

The other Mahoukotoro students stopped and in that moment the fire, ice and shadow detransformed revealing Rina, Raiden and Joo who bowed.

During that time Headmaster Yamoto and Ametsuchi – sensei caught up with their students and exchanged handshakes with Dumbledore.

Whispers started to rise about Mahoukotoro's unusual looks and handsome professors.

The first one to receive stares was obviously Onoki, thanks to his gigantic height and redish skin with horns.

Joo had long light pastel blue close to white hair reaching his mid back. He also had some makeup put on.

Raiden had long black side swept hair reaching his back and hypnotizing eyes.

Rina received as many stares as Onoki if not more. Rina stood out with her platinum blonde and black hair tied in buns that imitated horns. She also had black shades and black lipstick. And from what some could see not the most school appropriate clothes.

The others didn't catch so much attention as they looked relatively normal.

But one thing the Mahoukotoro students shared in common were the unusual robes. They weren't black or brown, but gold, silver and bronze.

"Now that everyone has arrived a quick sorting will take place to determine in which house you'll stay for the rest of your stay." Dumbledore announced.

Mcgonaggal prepared the three legged chair and the Sorting hat.

The Beauxbaton students were sorted first. They either ended in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

Next were the Durmstrang, with the majority ending in Slytherin and two or three in Griffindor.

Finally it was Mahoukoto's turn.

"Akio, Akanabe."

Some students were holding their laugh as who would name their kid after a spell.

A serious looking guy with silver robes sat on the chair.

Mcgonaggal put the Sorting hat.

"There is some loyalty in you, but your mind is something else. I know where to put you. RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered loudly.

"Kazami, Kenta."

The guy with light orange hair and redish brown bandana sat with a smile.

"Quite manipulative. Trying to outshine people, but not successfully. Trying to prove you belong to the top. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

"The Slytherin table received yet another student." Hermione said from the Griffindor table.

"I'm honestly surprised." Harry said looking at the sorting.

"Kirigo, Ren."

The mysterious looking guy with the surgery mask sat.

The hat barely touched his head and screamed "RAVENCLAW".

It was quiet and the Ravenclaw table welcomed him.

"Korumi, Rina."

Rina walked calmly and sat on the chair. Seconds before Mcgonaggal put the hat Zen slowly showed himself from Rina's robes scaring some of the students. Rina seemed to ignore them.

"What's the meaning of this miss Komuri? Having a snake on school grounds. Have you lost your mind?"

"Not at all, professor. Zen is not poisonous snake. He is simply a garden snake I take care of him since I was toddler. If I leave him at my parents' mansion he will end up either as boots or snake steaks. I can assure you professor he is harmless. You can even pet him if you want?" Rina spoke with slight Japanese with a hint of New York undertone accent.

Mcgonaggal was silent but sighed as of saying "I will believe in you, just keep it off trouble" and quickly put the Sorting Hat.

"You are an interesting one. Hard choice. Razor-sharp mind and creativity, but I see you just feel it as a necessity to survive. Not the bravest, but also not the biggest coward. I see you don't care about that too. You've got some loyalty, but you prefer to be alone and they are a social bunch. You sure are hard to place in, or not. You've got ambition even greater than the light orange guy. To change … I see you don't want to reveal the reason. You work hard to stay at the top, so you won't be overshadowed and forgotten in your family. Talk about irony considering you turned into a shadow not long ago. Pretty resourceful too. There is no questioning where to put you. SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall was quiet, not because of dislike, but the fact that this sorting took five minutes or so.

Second later claps and whistles were heard from the Slytherin table, which Rina ignored and sat.

"Namikage, Raiden."

The guy with the side swept long hair stood leaving some girls startruck.

"Another interesting one. Complex personality. You seem to love someone, but I can guess who it is. So you ask me to put you in Slytherin. Are you sure? I see you are. SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins clapped and Raiden quickly sat next to Rina.

"Onoki, Mamori."

"I bet he'll end up in Griffindor." someone from the Griffindor said.

The giant half-oni, half-human stood in the center. Mcgonaggal had some trouble putting the hat on his head until Hagrid came to the help.

"Your appearance betrays you. You are gentle, kind, hardworking with wish to learn new things. I know where to put you. HUFFLEPUFF!

Graveyard silence.

For some this was the greatest twist based by appearance. They imagined Griffindor or Slytherin, but Hufflepuff – damn.

The triplets were holding their laugh.

"Ta, Joo-Won."

Joo sat and Mcgonaggal put the hat.

"Laidback and carefree I see. You suit Hufflepuff, but I see you don't want to be there."

"Stick together, win together, lose together."

If hats could sigh, the sorting hat would be doing this now.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherins welcomed him reluctantly except his friends as Raiden saved him a place to sit.

The sorting ceremony finished with the triplets getting sorted in Griffindor.

"Now that everyone is sorted, let the feast start." Dumbledore said along with some words and everyone started eating.

Hours after the feast Rina, Raiden and Joo were minding their own business until Malfoy and his friends came.

"What do we have here?"

"What do you even want?"

"Nothing much. Just wanted to ask if you three wanted to become friends with us." Malfoy had a mocking smile.

The Japanese students laughed at him.

"I'd rather kiss a rotting corpse than be friends with you." Rina smirked at him.

Raiden and Joo tried hold their upcoming laugher.

"Why you?"

"Oh look, the spoiled brat with superiority complex and stuck up personality is going to complain to his daddy."

Draco started turning red.

"Do you need some aloe vera for that burn? You know I'm right, but you are scared to admit it." Rina said mockingly with a smirk.

Raiden and Joo were now laughing loudly at this.

Draco was redder than a tomato and ashamed beyond describing.

The golden trio overheard everything and ran to them.

"That was bloody brilliant. Never seen Malfoy's face that red. It was fun to watch." Ron was amazed.

"He deserved it. Who were you again?"

"Ron. Those two are Harry and Hermione."

Rina recognized Harry as Harry Potter, but decided to be respectful and not ask further questions.

"Rina."

"Raiden."

"Joo-Won. Nice to meet you." Joo said with a smile.

"You three are nice for Slytherins." Hermione said.

"There are rotten eggs everywhere. In some places there are more and in other few." Rina came up with that quote on spot.

"That's well said." Hermione complimented Rina.

"Thank you."

"I'm sure you'd like a quick tour, as you'll be staying for some months here." Hermione recommended

"That will be good, but we need to be quick as we got to go and put our names in the Goblet." Raiden answered before Rina.

Hermione nodded.

One quick tour later the Golden trio and the Mahoukotoro students were back in the Great Hall.

"I can't believe you start school at the age of eight. That sounds bloody awful."

"It's tolerable. We don't start the actual boarding till age eleven. Till then we go back and forth between school and home." Joo jokingly answered.

For him at least those years were the worst. He was a kid who wasn't from there and was confused about everything plus the new language. If it weren't for Rina and Raiden, he wouldn't be the person he is today.

"I was meaning to ask. Why were all of your robes different?" Hermione was puzzled.

"Robes in Mahoukotoro are an indicator of ones grades and experience. If you are new to magic, doesn't matter if you are pureblood, half-blood, muggle, half-breed etc., your robes vary from pale pink to coral and colors in between. Then comes the novice stage. You are still considered new, but with some experience. The colors in this stage are orange, ochre and everything in between. Those are the only stages where you can have colors in between. For advanced you got green, jade green, teal and blue. You are expected to reach at least green robe to pass third year, if not you are either expelled or repeating the year. Next come the experts. Their robes are purple, brown and black. Finally are the Diamonds. The highest on the pyramid. It starts from bronze, silver and the hardest to get gold. In order to obtain a gold robe you must have perfect grades in everything. Only few people have gold robes as most consider it a masochism to obtain one. Even though there are some exceptions." Rina said with a hint of pride.

The Golden trio were amazed and interested, especially Hermione who was about to ask million questions in the speed of light.

"Maybe another time as it's getting dark and time to go to bed. Right guys."

"Indeed, I'm tired from the whole travelling." Raiden yawned.

"Yeah." Joo added awkwardly.

The Golden trio were understandable and left with some quick good night.

"Not going to lie. Today was fun."

"Indeed. Right Rina?"

"True."

Rina yawned and stretched.

"Rai, Joo can you give me your robes? I need your scent."

The boys looked at each other.

"Come on, I need your scents to fall asleep quickly. I can't constantly rely on potions for that. Besides feel lucky I didn't request your underwear."

Both guys blushed slightly.

"Rinaaaaa!" the boys whisper yelled at her.

Seconds later she got their robes and left for the girls' dorm happily.

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Komuri Rina, Namikage Raiden and Ta Joo-Won – gold robes **

**Akio Akanabe and Onoki Mamori – silver robes**

**Kirigo Ren, Kazami Kenta and the triplets – bronze robes**


End file.
